unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
New Super Un Crossover de Smasherballs de Gemas
Es un Crossover entre las series Un Crossover Más., Smasherballs, New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros. y Un Show de Gemas. Sinopsis Cuando un nuevo villano se une con los demás villanos de los otros universos formando el Régimen Oscuro los héroes tendrán que unirse antes de que sea el fin del mundo, Advertencia: LO QUE ESTAS APUNTO DE LEER TIENE MUCHOS SPOILERS DE NSUSDAB Y BOMBER RANGERS Trama Comienza con una nave espacial en el espacio saliendo de un agujero negro. Dentro de la nave se ve a un desconocido en una sala oscura donde lo único visible es el suelo y un panel con una imagen de la galaxia. ???: 'Mi plan ya va en un gran paso. El desconocido se prende en un aura que empieza de color rojo y va cambiando de colores. '???: 'Yo destruiré todo por lo que han estado peleando. Se ven dos fotos de los Defensores (3ta Temporada) y de las Crystal Gems, que el desconocido rompe de un golpe. '???: 'Creen que mientras más héroes haya, serán mejores. Se ve una foto de los UCM la cual es desconocido destruye. '???: 'Y si van a hablar de comedia.... Rompe con una patada una foto de los Smasherballs. '???: '''No crean que pueden escapar de mi... Se puede escuchar el tema de Marvel vs. Capcom 3 mientras se ve el logo de las 4 series. '''UNA PRODUCCIÓN DE NEW SUPER SONIC KIRBY X, MANUEL 2013, FRANCOELPKMNTRAINER.. UN SHOW MÁS PL... NSUSDAB, UCM Y SMASHERBALLS ¡JUNTOS! NEW SUPER UN CROSSOVER DE SMASHERBALLS DE GEMAS! Aparece el logo del crossover con letras metalizadas. En la Dimensión UCM... Se ve a Mario lanzandole una bola de fuego a Sonic, quien la esquiva fácilmente. Sonic: '¡Buena jugada Mario! Un estruendo se oye muy fuerte. '''Mario: '¡Aaaaaah! ¿Que fue eso? 'Sonic: '¡Todos los UCM, repórtense ahora! Todos aparecen. 'Finn: '¿Que pasa? 'New: '''Debemos ir a revisar. Todos los héroes van al lugar donde se escuchó el estruendo, y ven una capsula espacial. Luego aparece Ryu de Street Fighter. '''Ryu: '''Pero que... La capsula se abre y aparece un personaje misterioso, que es un clon oscuro de Lucario, tiene la piel negra, los ojos rojos y una aura amarilla alrededor de él. '''Enemigo Oscuro: '¡Veo que se han resignado a su destino! El clon oscuro hace una esfera roja pero es detenido por el verdadero Lucario. 'Lucario: '¡Toma esto? Lucario forma una Esfera Aura y se la lanza a su clon oscuro pero no le hace daño. 'Enemigo Oscuro: '''El ataque más débil que he visto. Wolverine de la nada aparece le da un gran garrazo sacándole sangre (censurado en unas versiones). '''Tails: '''Buen golpe, Wolverine. Entonces el enemigo, que revela su nombre y dice llamarse Lucario Régimen Oscuro. '''Lucario (RO): '¡POR EL MAL! Lucario (RO) hace la "Aura Oscura Suprema" y la lanza a Sonic. 'Mario: '¡RYU, AYUDA! Mario y Ryu hacen un ataque fusionado. 'Mario y Ryu: '¡FIRE HADOOOOOUKEN! Ambos se lo lanzan a Lucario Régimen Oscuro creando una gran explosión que destruye el área. El clon oscuro de Lucario queda tirado en el suelo muy herido. 'Lucario (RO): '''Debo decirle al jefe. Lucario Régimen Oscuro intenta huir, pero el Lucario original lo destruye con un solo rayo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. '''Todos: '''OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Frasd característica de Mordecai y Rigby). '''Mordecai: '''Copyright :v. Mientras tanto, en la base de ???.... '???: '¡Demonios! Mi plan se ha arruinado, todos me la pagarán... El desconocido saca un objeto de su bolsillo...UNA ESFERA ROJA. thumb|Cervil de las Nieves '???: 'Jejejejeje.... Los villanos de las 4 series aparecen mientras se oye un estruendo. '???: '¿¡QUE FUE ESO?! ??? se fija en la ventana y ve a New, Bomberfun, Manuel y Peridot en naves con unas pistolas láser de gran tamaño (Excepto a Manuel) '''New (Futuro): ¡'EL LADO OSCURO TE HA ATRAPADO, MANUEL, OLVIDALO Y VUELVE A SER EL DE ANTES! 'Manuel (Futuro): '¡NUNCA OLVIDARÉ A MIS AMIGOS! *Le dispara a New en el pecho quien se cae de su nave. 'Bomberfun (Futuro): '¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla ya! ¿Por qué haces esto? 'Manuel (Futuro): '''Hasta la vista baby, o debería decir Hombre Muerto... Bomberfun(Futuro):HIJO DE... Manuel le dispara a Bomberfun en el pecho, matándolo. thumb|Princesa Shroob '''Manuel (Futuro): '''Ya he cumplido mi trabajo, Mayor Peridot. '''Peridot (Futuro): '''Como sea, ya no te necesito *Le apunta a Manuel con una pistola* '''Manuel (Futuro): '''No lo hagas. (Manuel le Apunto con su Dedo a Peridot y empieza a Cargar un Láser) Ambos se disparan al mismo tiempo y se caen de la nave. Todos quedan atonitos. Mientras tanto, en el Universo NSUSDAB en el presente... Se Escucha al Narrador de NSUSDAB: En Epísodios Anteriores, Los Heroés... Se ve a TODOS los heróes que han partícipado en NSUSDAB Dark Bowser: Jajajaj!!!! thumb|Cackletta/Bruja Jiji Se ve a Dark Bowser, Cervíl de las Nieves, Bruja Jiji, Antasma, Tabuu y las Princesa Shroob. Narrador: Los Defensores fuerón derrotados y se llevarón a casí todos los Heroés, Excepto a algunos que los tomarón como Muertos Se ve a Manuel salir de las ruínas de un edificio Manuel: Arghhhh Se ve a Lloyd cargar con un Mario moribundo Mario: Dí todolo que pu... thumb *Mario escupe Sangre por la boca Se ve a Ludwig sacando a Spiderman (Con su Traje Dañado y sin Máscara) Peter: Pufff *Ludwig lo saca de las ruínas a Spiderman Peter: Bien, Gracias. Se ve a Ant Man en támaño reducído y luego este vuelve a su támaño normal Ant Man. Hola, Chicos Lloyd: Scott!!! thumb Se ve a Mallow y a Link Joven salir de un Edifico caído Se ve un rastro azul Quicksilver: Logre rescatar a Mega Man Quicksilver pone en el suelo a Mega Man thumb|Spiderman Unlimited, Serie de 1999 Se ve a Bay ayudando al Capitán América a caminar Manuel: ¡Bay! ¡Steve! Mario: Somos los únicos que no fuímos capturados, parece que nos tomarón por muertos Mallow: Sí, es lo más lógico. Peter: Será mejor ír a la base En la Base Se ve a Manuel con una Bata de laboratorio nueva, Unos Lentes nuevos y Su Espada A Bay con Otra Bata de Laboratorio y unas Gafas Nuevas a Spiderman con este Traje: a Mega Man siendo terminado de Reparar a Mallow con un Traje Protector a Link Joven sin su gorro A Quicksiver con un nuevo traje:thumb|Quicksilver a Ant Man con su Traje Normal a Ludwig con una Bata de Laboratorio. Se ve a Kai, al Capitán América, Lloyd con los Mismos Trajes Todos sin Daño Alguno en sus Trajes Manuel: Mario no íra Se ve a Mega Man salir de un Cuarto con Humo Mega Man: No, esta muy Herído Manuel: Vamos, Chicos Se ve a los Defensores caminando por una Ciudad Destruída y luego un Rayo Morado hace Explotar un edíficio Se ve a Finn de un color y una aura morada, y, con ojos rojos Finn R.O: Hola... Bay: ¿Finn? Se ve a Iron Man igual que a Finn En La Dimensión de Smasherballs... Bomberfun:Saben,Esa batalla no fue tan mala Mordecai:Y si lo dices,Diles a los productores Bomberblue:¿Escuchan lo mismo que yo? Todos:Si Bomberblue:Entonces yo no(Badum tss) Bomberfun:Que importa?¡MORFOSIS AMIGOS! Gumball:Venga,A VOLAR! Finn:Arriba arriba y muy lejos Mordecai:Es hora de morfosis (Se ve una pantalla azul) Todos:BOMBER RANGERS! De vuelta con el Universo UCM... '''Rigby: '¡Esa si fue una batalla épica! 'Mario: '''No debemos cantar victoria todavía, el Regimén Oscuro anda suelto yni siquiera tenemos un miserable dato de ellos. Una nave espacial con el nombre de Time Warp se estrella. '''Sonic: '''Creo que tenemos mala suerte. Todos van fuera de la base de los UCM y se acercan a la nave. '''Lucario: '¿Que será? De la nave una capsula se abre, y no era un clon oscuro, era un Manuel demasiado herido, moribundo, con una chaqueta negra con una R y una O a los costados, y un bigote. 'Jake: '.__________. 'Gumball: '''Flood :v '''Manuel (Futuro): '''D-deben detener al régimen oscuro antes de que se los lleve al lado oscuro. '''Ryu y Darwin: '¿Y como hacemos eso? 'Manuel (Futuro): '''Viajen a la Dimensión de Un Show de Gemas y eviten que Peridot sea reclutada por el Régimen Oscuro, después eviten que el "Jefe" del Régimen Oscuro viaje al pasado y salve a Mephiles de morir, pero sobre todo, destruyan todos los "Dark Cryst als" que se encuentren. Después Manuel del Futuro Alternativo se va mediante un portal mientras muere y su cuerpo se desintegra con el viento. '''Finn: '¿Que fue eso? Después ven un Dark Crystal. 'Wolverine: '¡Atrapen esa cosa! Todos se lanzan hacia el Dark Crystal que solo los lleva hacia la Dimesión de NSUSDAB. En el universo de smasherballs Bomberfun:Bueno,Parece que no habia nada,Y bombermind no podra transportarnos al centro de comandos. Gumball:Bien,Bien,bien,No paso nada aqui¿Nos sacamos los trajes? Bomberblue:Toca eso! (Apunta un dark cristal y gumball con un solo toque de dedo los lleva a la dimension de USG) En el Templo se ve a las Crystal Gems buscando a Peridot. 'Pearl: '¿Donde está? No la hemos visto de que se fue del granero. 'Amatista: '¡Miren! Se ve a Peridot en la playa hablando con un sujeto misterioso cubierto con una capucha y capa negra y una esfera roja. '???: '''Y....¿Te unirás al Régimen Oscuro? '''Peridot: '''No lo sé, ellas me han tratado tan bien y mucho, nadie, ni siquiera alguien tan corrupto haría ese tipo de traición. '???: 'Bien, entonces, será a la fuerza. Em desconocido le apunta a Peridot con una gran pistola, pero un portal aparece donde sale Wolverine (UCM) y golpea al desconocido. '???: 'Auch... '''New: '¡No lo hagas, Peridot, toda la Tierra incluyendote tendrán un infame y terrible destino! Bomberblack:(Resueña)ES PERIDOT! (Saca un hacha de su bolsillo) Bomberblack:HACHA DE PODER! Cuando Bomberblack se lanza a Peridot, Steven lo detiene. 'Steven: '¡Alto! El escudo de Steven destruye el hacha de Bomberblack. 'Bomberblack: '''Oh, vamos. De repente, Gumball y Darwin (UCM) se paran en frente de todos. '''Gumball: '''Por mis amigos y por el futuro, me uniré al Régimen Oscuro. '''Finn: '''Pero eso es para nuestro mal. '''Darwin: '''Solo confíen en mi. '''Mordecai: '''Sabía que ese gato no era de fiar... '???: 'Excelente, ustedes serán el plato fuerte del plan... Antes de que los 3 se vayan, Peridot salta al portal. '''Peridot: '''Lo siento, pero nadie puede evitar su destino. El portal desaparece. '''New: '''No puedo creerlo, le fallamos... Ambos Dark Crystals se vuelven a aparecer solo que ahora son 4. Bomberblack:(Mira a steven con expresion enfadada no visible por los visores del casco)Bueno Steven,Creo que debo hacer cuentas contigo Jelly boom:¿Podemos volver a nuestra forma normal?Este casco arruina mi cabello Bomberfun:Adelante (Todos los rangers vuelven a su forma normal) (Luego se ve a un erizo rojo con un pañuelo amarillo en la pierna derecha,Zapatos tipo sonic azules y banda azul en la cabeza revelando su nombre) Erizo desconocido:(En forma de rap):Si de finales van a hablar, Jimmy el erizo aquí para ayudar Jimmy:¿Como puedo ayudarles? Mordecai S:uhh... Jimmy:Diganlo o les rompo la cara. (Se ve una pantalla tipo Bob Esponja de 1 hora despues) Jimmy:Uh, Ya entiendo, A esa m***dot le romperé el cuello, Por traicionarnos, Luego de eso descuartizare a f*ckball y m*erdarwin y luego le llenare al lider con m*erda de... Bomberfun:Son varias groserias Jimmy:No me dejaste terminar, LE LLENARE LA CARA AL LIDER CON,M*ERDA DE GATO!¡¿ME OYERON?! De repente aparecen los Defensores de NSUSDAB persiguiendo un Dark Crystal. '''Manuel: '¡ESA COSA CASI DESTRUYE NUESTRO PLANETA! Sin embargo, una mano detiene al Dark Crystal y la encapsula. Resulta que era un Finn de color dorado, y en el interior de este estaba nadie más ni nada menos que DARWIN. 'Bomberblack: '¡TRAIDOR ERES UN....! 'Darwin (Golden Finn): '''Ustedes no entienden, como dijo el Manuel del Futuro debemos detener a Peridot de unirse al régimen oscuro. Bomberfun se para enfrente de él. '''Bomberfun: '''Pues no se si te diste cuenta, pero Peridot se metió al portal con el desconocido cuando te distraiste, pez sonso. '''Darwin (Golden Finn): '''Oh, en ese caso, pues *Saca un libreto* a ver, el Sonic carmesí me ba a matar. ¡No si yo lo haga primero! Darwin/Golden Finn abre un portal y se reúne con un Mordecai de color rojo (Shadow Mordecai) que se supone que es Gumball. '''Gumball (Shadow Mordecai): '''Ehh, ¡Detengamos a Peridot de unirse! Bomberfun le jala los pies a ambos y los lanza contra el suelo. '''Bomberblack: '¡Y no se vayan! Gumball/Shadow Mordecai y Darwin/Golden Finn se quedan atemorizados en el suelo,luego sale jimmy. Jimmy:por cierto mi nombre es jimmy,HIJO DE P*RRA!!! (Vuelve al portal) Jimmy:Por cierto Jimmy:(Pone una mirada aterradora y grita asi) Jimmy:adios (Vuelve al portal) Mientras tanto, el Dark Crystal lleva a los UCM a la dimension de NSUSDAB donde toda New York está en ruinas y aparece el "jefe" con Tabuu, Muerte Poderosa, Monstruo Tridimensional y Analythus y Bill Cipher y Alphaton revivido. '???: '¿No queda ningún héroe vivo? 'Alphaton: '''Según mis calculos no. '''Sonic: '*Susurrando* Siganme los buenos. Sonic intenta pasar pero recibe un disparo de ??? y cae al suelo. 'Luigi: '''Ya perdimos a un héroe, ¿Ahora que hacemos? *Recibe un disparo de Tabuu* '''Finn: '''Que ironía, ya perdimos 2. Finn intenta atravesar el campo de batalla pero recibe un disparo y cae al suelo. '''Jake: '''Y ahora son 3... Y así todos seguían siendo derrotados dejando solo algunos. Entonces todos los héroes despiertan en el destruido puente de la ciudad. '''Finn: '¿Que pasó? Aparecen 5 Dark Crystal que al tocarlos los devuelve a la Dimensión Smasherballs donde están los personajes de los otros 3 universos. Más tarde aparecen SMG4 Régimen Oscuro y Bomberfun Régimen Oscuro. 'Jimmy: '''Se me olvidó, a los soldados los haré un montón de... Jimmy intenta golpear a Bomberfun Régimen Oscuro, pero este lo deja medio muerto con un solo golpe. '''Jimmy: '''ERES UN... Finalmente los Dark Crystals colisionan entre sí, haciendo un Dark Crystal gigante que absorbe a todos inclusive al desconocido. Luego despiertan en el futuro alternativo... '''Sonic: '¿Donde estamos? Después se puede ver al desconocido con 3 Peridots: La del futuro, la de USG y Smasherballs. 'Peridot (Smasherballs): '''Iré a cazar a los UCM que siguen vivos, Mordecai,Lucario, Sonic, etc.. '''Bomberfun: '''Oye, Peritonta. Bomberfun lanza varias bombas para distraer a Peridot quien se cae de la plataforma. '???: 'No me esperaba eso, después el segundo plan de la venganza es MATAR A BOMBERFUN, MANUEL Y NEW. Les presento a...POLYGON MAN. Polygon Man aparece (Busquenlo en internet). Polygon Man hace una esfera de fuego gigante y se las lanza pero ambas Peridot se ponen en frente de ellos reciben el impacto. El deshabilitador de poderes sobrevive al impacto y ataca a bomberred,Robandole los poderes del Ranger verde. Bombermind:Bomberred,Como te dejaron sin poderes de ranger verde,Deberia darte este nuevo morpher,Incluye el poder blanco y el zord tigre,Que forma un zord propio,No necesitaras a los demas zords para esto. (Bomberred Logra transformarse en ranger blanco con tanto exito,Convirtiendose en este ranger) (En el Universo de NSUSDAB) (Spiderman de un Golpe destruye el Dark Crystal) Quicksilver: Volvímos a Nuestra Dimensión Spiderman: ¿Qué fue eso? Manuel: No se, Pero, Hay que Buscar a los Villanos y Salvar a Nuestros Amigos. Ludwig: ¿No Recuerdas la Paliza que nos Dieron Nuestro Amigos en Forma Oscura? (Inicia Flashback (Finn Regimén Oscuro golpea en la cara a Super Manuel) (Ironman Regimén Oscuro patea en el Estómago a Spiderman en una Forma Rara) (Se ve a Mr. Fantástico Regimén Oscuro tirar un Edificio sobre Ant-Man y Ludwig en una Forma Rara) (Fin del Flashback) Mallow: ¿Qué es Eso? (Señala Nueva York en Llamas) Kai: Sera Mejor Ir Bay: Es Cierto (Todos los Heroes Corren a Nueva York en Llamas) (Se ve a algunos de los UCM derrivados, New no se encontraba con ellos) Lloyd: ¡Tabuu! Link Joven: ¡Alphaton! ¡Muerte Poderosa! Manuel: ¡¡¡ILUMINATI!!! (Los Villanos se Preparan para Atacar) Manuel: Ludwig, Peter, Mallow, Mega Man y Kai Transformense en Super (Los ya Mencionados y Manuel se Transforman en Super) Tabuu: Si ya los Vencí y Eran Más. ¿Qué los Hace Pensar que Siendo Menos me Ganarán? '''Mario (UCM): '''Porque uno de nosotros te quito tus alas trofeadoras sin que te dieras cuenta. '''Jake: '''Cierto. S. Manuel: Te Veceremos Tabuu: Si Así lo Quieren Bill C: Bahhh, Solo Parecen ser Basuras, Tabuu encargate de ellos. '''New: '''Mira quien lo dice, el dorito volador con problemas de ira. (Todos los Villanos menos Tabuu se Retirán) (Los Super Intentan Golpear a Tabuu, pero, este los Equiva) Quicksilver: Es Muy Rápido, Yo me Encargo Ant-Man: Voy Contigo. (Ant-Man se Hace Pequeño y se Sube al Ombligo de Quicksilver y este Empieza a Correr) Tabuu: Lento (Tabuu Desaparece) Lloyd: Link, Bay hay que Ayudarlos Lloyd: Vamos ( Super Manuel le Empieza a Disparar Rafas de Fuego, Super Ludwig le Dispara Rayos Azules desde los Dedos, Super Spiderman le Dispara Telarañas de Fuego, Super Mallow le Lanza Rayos Eléctricos desde sus Dedos, Super Mega Man le Dispara Grandes Bolas de Energía desde las 2 Manos y desde la Boca, Quicksilver corre alrededor de el, Mientras Ant-Man le Dispara unos Discos, el Capitán América le lanza su Escudo, Kai le Lanza Fuego desde su Espada, Lloyd le Lanza Fuego, Hielo y Rayos desde su Mano, Young Link le Dispara Flechas de Luz y Bay le Lanza Bombas) Tabuu: Bah, Aburrido (A Tabuu le Salen 2 Alas las cuales se Empiezan a Cargar y Finalmente se ve un Destello) Manuel: Nos Va a Hacer Trofeos (Los Defensores salen volando, dejan de Moverse y Quedan Inmoviles con una Base Cafe con el Signo Smash en los Pies) Tabuu: Insectos (Los Defensores en forma Trofeo caen al Suelo) Tabuu: Molestias, Me Voy (Tabuu abre un portal y se Retirar) thumb|Tabuu '''Sonic: '¡Alto! Sonic logra alcanzar a Tabuu al portal. 'Tabuu: '''TÚ... Se ve un Flashback de Sonic derrotando a Tabuu en la última escena de SSBB. FIN DEL FLASHBACK. '''Sonic: '''Ah si, eso. Sonic logra romperle una ala a Tabuu pero lo convierte en trofeo. Sin embargo, unas gemas misteriosas aparecen. '''Gema 1: '''Somos las Diamond Gems. Las gemas, Mercurio, Blue Cuarzo, Sunflower y Diamond le rompen la otra ala a Tabuu y reviven a Sonic. '''Sonic: '''Y ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son la respuesta de Nickelodeon hacia Steven Universe? '''Sunflower: '''No, somos las hermanas de las Crystal Gems y... Los 5 salen del portal pero Tabuu los sigue . De repente se ve a todos los UCM viendo de cara cara al desconocido y a Polygon Man. '???: 'Ahora si, el momento que esperaban. El desconocido se quita la vestimenta que lo ocultaba y resulta que era... '''Mephiles: '''MEPHILES... Bomberfun:LO SABIA! Mephiles invoca a todo el Régimen Oscuro. '''New: '''Demonios... Entonces todos los héroes de todas las series se levantan y se ponen en pose de batalla mientras suena el instrumental de His World. '''Bill Cipher: '''SON UNOS... Aparecen Gumball/Shadow Mordecai y Darwin/Golden Finn fusionando a Bill Cipher y Polygon Man formando a Polygon Cipher mientras Mephiles se ríe) Jimmy:HIJO De... Bomberfun:Tranquilo jimmy,Sabemos que hacer Bomberred y Bomberfun al mismo tiempo:Invocar zords (Se ve al tigerzord convirtiendose en Megazord como un transformer) (Se ven a los thunderzords(Los dinozords Fueron destruidos)Formando al thunder megazord mientras se escuchala version mettalica de go go power rangers) (Se ve a polygon cipher Golpeando al white tigerzord pero lo esquiva) Entonces todos los héroes (Excepto Bomberred/White Tigerzord) se ponen en pose de pelea contra sus versiones Régimen Oscuro. '''New: '''Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Después Mephiles los teletransporta a Destino Final de SSB solo que muy muy extendido. Mordecai intenta golpear a su doble oscuro pero este le da un golpe en el pecho que casi lo mata. '''Finn: '¡MORDECAI! Finn se lanza a su clon pero solo termina siendo apuñalado por este. Al final los miembros del R.O ganan. 'Mephiles: '¿Y quien es el líder de estos debiluchos? 'Soldado: '''Son el Luigi azul (New), el bombardero (Bomberfun), el bigotudo (Mario), el tipo azul (Sonic) y el Toad ese (Manuel) Manuel: Es Hora (El Polvo empieza a crear una barrera al rededor de el, mientras este se transforma) thumb|Ultra Manuel Mephiles: Hay que Evitarlo!!! (Mephiles le lanza ataques a Manuel, pero, no le hacen nada, luego el polvo desaparece y aparece Manuel Ultra) U.Manuel: Esta es la Evolución del Super, el Ultra (Mephiles intenta atcar a Manuel pero, este muy poderoso con 1 dedo evita sus ataques) Mephiles: Traegan a uno de su grupo (Mephiles toma a Link Adulto el cual pierde la forma Regimpen Osucro) New. Pero, si los Regimén Oscuro son Copias Mephiles: Excepto los Defensores Regimén Oscuo, Veras después de Derrotarlos los llevamos a nuestro laboratorio donde alteramos su Acido Desoxirribo Nucleico (ADN) New: Son Unos Malditos Mallow: ¿Qué es el Acido Desoxirribo Nucleico? Ludwig: El ADN Todos menos Manuel, Ludwig, Bay, New y Spiderman: Ahhhh, con que eso es Mephiles: Basta de Juegos (Comienza a apretar la Cabeza de Link Adulto) U.Manuel: Detente!!! (Mephiles empieza a aplastar la cabeza de Link Adulto) Link A: Ahhh, Manuel no te preocupes por mi, Deten a este Sonic bárato!! (Mephiles deja de estrujar la Cabeza de Link Adulto y lo empieza a ahorcar) Bay: No Lo Hagas!!! Manuel: Ahhh (Manuel vuelve a la Normalidad) Mephiles: ¡Que Obediente! (Mephiles ahorca a Link Adulto dejandolo moribundo luego lo lanza y le lanza un rayo de su dedo a Link Adulto que le atraviesa el Pecho, Asesinando a Link Adulto) Manuel: ¡Link! (Manuel se Transforma en Ultra y empieza a atacar violentamente a Mephiles) Mephiles: valió la Pena (Manuel mata a Mephiles) Manuel: Ahhhhh. '''Mephiles: '''No me iré de aquí ¡Hasta que ustedes lo hagan! Mephiles les va disparando a todos los UCM y se para contra Bomberfun, New y Manuel. De no ser que Gumball/Shadow Mordecai y Golden Finn/Darwin detuvieran a Mephiles, quien solo les dispara. '''Mephiles: '''Toma esto, te agradecería mucho si fueras Sonic the Hedgehog. Mephiles le dispara a Manuel, dejandolo inconciente. '''Mega Man: '¡Manuel! 'New: '''Adios. New lanza un poderoso ataquue de fuego que desintegra a Mephiles. se (Mientras En la batalla de polygon cipher contra el tigerzord) Bomberred:Uh,el tigerzord no resistira mucho Bomberfun:Pero el megazord unido,Jamas sera vencido '''Steven: '¿Nos podemos unir? '''Bomberred: '''Claro. Entonces las Gems (incluyendo las Diamond Gems se hacen Ranger y se ponen en pose de batalla contra Polygon Cipher. Mientras estas atacan, Wolverine y Ryu lo distraen. Bomberfun:Debemos usar los poderes nintendo 64 Bomber Rangers(Todos juntos)Activar poderes Nintendo 64. Bomberfun:Cabeza de mario gigante '''Bomberblack: '''Luna de Majora rara. '''Bomberred: Armadura de Samus robótica. Bomberblue: '''Bowser 64. '''Jelly y Lily Boom: '''Y Mecha Bomberman y Ridley. (Manuel se levanta en forma Ultra) Manuel: Yo no soy alguien fácil de noquear (Manuel salta contra el Polygon Cypher) Manuel: Bomberfun y Bomberfunes yo les conseguire tiempo.thumb|right|335 px ((Polygon Cipher golpea a Manuel Ultra, pero, este se cubre luego Manuel le da un golpe que lo derriva) Manuel U: Ahhhhh!!! (Polygon Cipher detiene a Manuel de la Cabeza y lo lanza contra un edificio derrivando el Edificio) Manuel: Ludwig y Spiderman apoyo (Ludwig y Spiderman se transforman en Super, atacan a Polygon Cipher fallando, luego Manuel le lanza varias Bolas de Fuego alrededor de Polygon Cipher) Ultra Manuel: Chicos, También!!! (Super Spiderman y Super Ludwig también lanzan Bolas de Fuego alrededor de Polygon Cipher) Ultra Manuel, Super Ludwig y Super Spiderman: Fire Granade (Todas las Bolas de fuego explotan alrededor de Polygon Cipher, hiriendole gravemente) Polygon Ciper: Jugada Sucia, Muy Sucia, Chicos (Lloyd van con Ultra Manuel, Super Ludwig y Super Spiderman) Lloyd: Les ayudaré, a pesar de que no me puedo transformar en Super, mi poder es muy grande casi comporado al de Super Ludwig. Ultra Manuel: Bien, Ataquen (Los 4 Defensores atacan a Polygon Cipher) Bomberfun:Angry bird ojos saltones (Aprieta un angry bird ojos saltones,el cual dispara de sus ojos rayos azules) '''Polygon Cipher: '''Insectos. '''Sonic: '''You´re too slow!! Sonic se transforma en Super Sonic distrayendo a Polygon Cipher para que los Supers, U. Manuel, todos los UCM lanzen un ataque combinado que destruye a Polygon Cipher mientras Master Hand y Crazy Hand salen volando '''Bill Cipher: '''Auch. Eso si dolió. Master Hand aparece detrás de él.. '''Master Hand: '''Toma esto. Master Hand noquea a Bill Cipher quien desaparece. R.O.B. aparece. '''R.O.B.: Un minuto para la autodestrucción. Todos y R.O.B. escapan de la nave (excepto Manuel Ultra) Manuel Ultra: Vayanse sin mi, yo me quedaré aqui par derrotar a Master Hand New: Ma... (La Nave se va a la Tierra) Master Hand: Idiota (Master Hand se hace una pistola y le dispara a Ultra Manuel quien con mucha facilidad los esquiva, luego desaparece y aparece en frente de Master Hand atinandole un gran golpe) Master Hand: ¿De Dondé Sacaste ese Poder? (MManuel sonríe y le dispara varios láser desde sus dedos) Master Hand: ¡Para Ahora! (Ultra Manuel empieza a crear una Fire Granade) Master Hand: ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!! (Llega Crazy Hand) Crazy Hand: Hey, ¿Wasss Ap? Ultrra Manuel: ¡What a Bad English! Master Hand (Herido): Haré Explotar esta Cosa Ultra Manuel: Como Digas Master Hand: Te Iras con Nosotros (Ultra Manuel ve hacia atrás) Master Hand: Ahhhhh (Se ve el Destino Final explotar) (En la Tierra) thumb|right|335 px (Se ve una Explosión en el Cielo Lonk Joven: Ese debio de haber sido el Destino Final Megaman: y... ¿Manuel? Ant-Man: ¿Creen que? New: No lo Creo Ultra Manuel: ¿Creer que? Bay: Tu Siempre Sabes como Sorprendernos New: No has Cambiado Mucho a como eras en aquél entoncel (Ultra Manuel ríe ligeramente) Ultra Manuel: Adiós, Mi Grupo tiene que Irse, la Batalla Final contra Dark Bowser nos espera New: ¿Qué Paso con ese Tal Weegee? Manuel: Mario logro destruírlo New: Wow Megaman: Sí, Wow (Se abre un Portal y los Defensores entran en él y se encuentran en un mundo devastado, y ven su Base algo dañada, pero, en pie) Qicksilver: Vamos (Quicksilver corre a la casa,pero, al instante regresa) Quicksilver: Chicos, ¡Mario no esta! Lloyd: Dejame buscar su Poder! Manuel: Lloyd, ¿Sigues leyendo ese Lbro? Lloyd: Por allá (Lloyd señala una Montaña) Manuel: Será más Rápido si vamos Volando (Todos menos Ant-Man y Quicksilver se van volando) Quicksilver: ¿Vienes Conmigo? Ant-Man: Sip (Ant-Man se sube en Quicksilver y va a la Montaña donde al final todos se encuentran) Mallow: Ahí esta (Se ve a Mario con la Apariencia de Super en la punta de la Montaña) (Mario los voltea a ver sonríendo) Ludwig: Si!!! con Mario transformado en Super los Venceremos Las Gemas, UCM y los Smasherballs aparecen. Pero de repente un portal aparece y sale Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand: '¿Creyeron que se libraron de mi? '''New: '''Y Master Hand? Se ve a Master Hand atado a unas cadenas de luz. '''Garnet: '''Nosotras nos encargamos. Las Gemas empiezan a atacar a Crazy Hand. '''Crazy Hand: '¡NOOOOOO!!! 'Bomberred: '¡Toma esto! Bomberred con su Espada le da un golpe a Crazy Hand que lo azota contra el suelo. 'Master Hand: '''Y en cuanto a ti... '''Crazy Hand: '¡NO LO HAGAS! Master Hand le da un golpe a Crazy Hand haciendo que suelte un líquido negro y sale despedido hacia el portal. 'Master Hand: '¿Quien es el tonto ahora? Cruza el portal que desaparece. 'Todos: '''Wooohooo!! Todos se van a sus dimensiones excepto los Defensores quienes sequedan a la batalla. En la dimensión USG.... '''Perla: '¿Cuanto a tardado en regenerarse? 'Amatista: '''No lo sé. '''Steven: '(Mira la gema de Peridot): 4 horas. '''Diamond Gems: '''No te preocupes, Steven. Bomberfun como ranger rojo pasa al portal) Bomberfun:Espero,Jimmy no resistira Jimmy:Aun en tu gema vas a morir,Idiota (Con los Defensores) Manuel: Vamos, Heroes Super Mario: Jajajaja, Esta vez te Derrotare, Master Hand (Ludwig, Spiderman, Megaman y Mallow se Transforman en Super) (Manuel se transforma en Ultra Manuel) Ultra Manuel: ¡¡Ya Sé que Hacer!! Super Mallow: ¿Que? Ultra Manuel: Ludwig, Hagamos la Fusión Super Ludwig: Nuestra Diferencia de Poder. (Manuel se Transforma en Super Manuel) Super Manuel: Entonces Spiderman y Megaman se Fusionarán Super Megaman: Listo, ¿Peter? Super Spiderman: Sí (Super Manuel y Super Ludwig se fusionan creando de nuevo a Super Mawig) (Super Mawig se Transforma en Ultra Mawig) (Super Spiderman y Super Megaman se Fusionan creando a Super Mega-Spider) Ultra Mawig: No Soy ni Manuel ni Ludwig, Soy Mawig Super Mega-Spider: Igualmente yo no soy ni Spiderman ni Megaman, Soy la Perdición del Mal, soy Mega-Spider Ultra Mawig: No te Molestes, Conmigo será más que Suficiente Master Jand (En Voz Baja): Si se Confía, Pu, Pu, Puedo Ganarle (Master Hand se hace Puño y Ataca a Ultra Mawig, pero, no le hace Nada y este se ríe) Ultra Mawig: Jajajajaj (Ultra Mawig golpea a Master Hand hiriendole Gravemente, haciendo que empieza a Caer Sangre de Master Hand) Mega Spider: No te Confíes, Mawig. Recuerda Dragon Ball Z La Resurreción de Freezer, Gokú perdió por confiarse Ultra Mawig: Lo Sé, Así que Acabaré Rapidamente contigo (Ultra Mawig le Dispara desde su boca una Llamarada de Fuego) Master Hand: Ahhhhhh (Master Hand cae al Suelo) Ultra Mawig: Despidete, Mano Estúpida. (Ultra Mawig le Dispara varias Llamaradas de Fuego alrededor de Master Hand) Ultra Mawig: Fire Granade. (Las Llamaradas de Fuego explotan destruyendo a Master Hand) (Se ve a Master Hand desintegrarse) (Ultra Mawig sonríe, pero, la Alegría no dura tanto ya que se ve una Peste Negra y esta se Divide en 2 y se Crean un Ultra Mawig Sombra y Mega Spider) U. Mawig: ¿Listo, Spidey? M. Spider: Vamos (Los 2 Atacan a sus Veriones Oscuras) Mario: Siento... (Llegan Tabuu y Dark Fawful) (Mario se Transforma en Super y ataca a a Tabuu, Luego, Mallow se Transforma en Super y ataca a Dark Fawful) Link J: Si Hay Algo que no me gusta es ser un espectádor (Unos láser atacan al Resto de Defensores y estos los Esquivan, Revelando a una Tropa de Shroobs) Link:Bien, Un Poco de Diversión (Los Shroobs se Asustan y luego, Link los Ataca dejando a muchos fuera de Combate) Lloyd: Pues Mucho no Dan Link: Jamas dije que me Darían Verdadera Diversión (Lloyd Aníquila a todos los Shroobs de un Ataque de Fuego y luego, Llegan todos los Heroes de NSUSDAB Regimén Oscuro atacando a los Heroes) (Super Mario hace un Ataque que Elímina a Tabuu, Desintegrandolo) Super Mario:Mallow, Dejame a Fawful (Super Mario destruye de un Golpe a Fawful Oscuro) S. Mario: ¿Alguien mas quiere Luchar? (La Mayoría de los Regimén Oscuro atacán a Super Mario pero este Lucha con todos a la Vez) (Ultra Mawig esta en el Suelo y su Version Sombra se Prepará para Eliminarlo, pero, Super Mega-Spider lo Salva) S. Mega-Spider: Ten, Cuidado Mawig U. Mawig: Lo Tendré, Peter!! (Super Mega-Spider le da el Golpe Decisivo a su Versión Sombra, Eliminandolo, Luego va a ayudar Contra los R.O) (Ultra Mawig Sombra toma del Cuello a Ultra Mawig, pero, este le Acesta un Golpe en la "Cara" a su Versión Sombra, Haciendo que lo Suelté y luego el Ultra Mawig Original muerde Fuertemente a su Versión Sombra en el Brazo, Luego, Su Version Sombra lo toma de los Pelos, Después, Ultra Mawig Original toma al Otro de la Cola, lo Muerde y lo Lanza contra una Montaña, y, luego le Dispara varios láseres desde su Dedo dejando una Gran Explosión.) (Luego, el U. Mawig Sombra vuela contra su Versón Original, y, Mawig hace lo Mismo provocando un Gran Choque en el que U. Mawig sale Volando, y , luego su Versión Sombra se Transporta atrás de él y le da un Gran Golpe a su Versión Original en la Espalda haciendolo caer al Suelo y Luego le Lanza Fuego desde su Boca, pero, U. Mawig se levanta muy débil y activa su Escudo (El Escudo de Ultra es Igual que el del Super. UNA BURBUJA QUE RODEA AL USUARIO, Solo que a diferencia de la Super esta es Color Celeste) protegiendolo a muy duras penas, Después, Aprovechando el Cansancio de su Versión Oscura por Lanzar el Fuego, Ultra Mawig prende su Aura (Un Aura Azul Celeste, como la de Goku SSJGSSJ) y ataca a su Versión Oscura en la Cara, Derrivandolo) U. Mawig: ¿Listo para Rendirte? (Su Versión Oscura sonríe y se Transporta detrás de Mawig y lo toma del Cuello) Ultra Mawig y Mega-Spider: ¡Oh, No! (Manuel y Ludwig se desfusionan,al Igual que Megaman y Spiderman) U. Mawig Sombra: Estupidos!!! (Mawig Sombra suelta a Ambos, Dejandolos Caer (En Forma Base), y Luego les Apunta con su Dedo, pero, Super Mario lo derriva) Manuel: ¡Defensores! La única Oportunidad que Tenemos es el Rayo de Fusión, Pero, Dectuplicado (Todos los Defensores van con Manuel, Ludwig y Super Mario) Ant-Man: ¡Ahora! Defensores: RA-YO-DE-FU-SI-óN Aumentado 10 Veces (El Rayo de Fusión X10 elímina a Ultra Mawig Sombrío y luego lo usa Contra los Regimén Oscuro debilitandolos, Luego estos, los R.O, se Teletransportán) S. Mario: Bien -2 Enemigos (Los Defensores se Van Caminando) En el universo UCM... Sonic: Me pregunto que pasará después. Mario: Creo que esto es el final de la historia??? Bomberfun:Supongo que si,Rompimos muchas cosas,Peridot ha muerto,Y sere un ranger azul New:¿Y eso ultimo que tiene que ver con hoy? Bpmberfun:¿Que frantendo me habia llamado? (Luego se ven a golden finn y a shadow mordecai atados a un arbol) Golden finn:¿Podrian sacarnos de aqui? Bomby:NO!ES SU CASTIGO POR TRAICIONARNOS,AHORA REFLEXIONEN. (En smasherballs) Bomberred:ESTE TRAJE BLANCO ES INCREIBLE!El mejor que usare el estos de mis dias Bomberblue:Creo que el deshabilidador de poderes fue usado por analythus para otro ranger malo Bomberfun:Des(Habilita)dor de poderes,Se dice asi (Bomberblck ve al sol) Bomberblack:La batalla se acerca (En NSUSDAB) (Los Defensores estan caminando en OOO, Observandolo todo Destruído y luego se escucha una Voz Parecida a la de Toad) Mario: E Manuel: Capitán Toad thumb|left (el Capitán Toad va con todos los Heroes) Cap. T: Defensores, Al Fin los Encuentro, después de su Derrota, Dark Bowser secuestró a sus Amigos y los volvió Malos, Luego, Inició una Invasión contra todos los Planetas. Creo que soy el único del Reino Champiñon queno fue Capturado. Mario: Ehh, ya Sabemos lo que les Pasó, Tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra ellos Manuel: Ya es hora (Todos se toman de las manos y son transportados a la dimension Oscura, apareciendo en una gran plataforma gris en un cielo negro con Rayos, donde se encuentran a Dark Bowser ya todos los villanos, juntos a los heroes RO)thumb|right|335 px Dark Bowser: Bienvenidos sean a su Tumba Ludwig: Esto no será como la última vez (Manuel se transforma en Ultra, Mario, Ludwig, Mega-Man, Mallow y Kai se transforman en Super) (Manuel se lanza contra Dark Bowser) Ludwig: Satoshi, gana Manuel: Eso haré (Dark Bowser intenta golpear a Manuel, pero este le detiene el golpe, y se transporta detras de Dark Bowser y le da un golpe en el caparazon que lo manda a volar, pero este regresa y golpea a Manuel en el pecho y lo lanza contra el suelo, y este salta hacie el suelo pero Manuel salta y le empieza a lanzar varias bolas de energía, de las Cuales Dark Bowser se protege y le lanza una gran rafaga de fuego oscuro, y Manuel crea una gran bola de energía roja y negra y la lanza contra el fuego de Dark Bowser provocando un gran estruendo) Ludwig: Bien, Los demas no son tan fuertes sin Dark Bowser (Ludwig lanza una bola de energía que vaporiza a Cervil de las Nieves) (Mario golpea fuertemente a Crackletta en el estomago, haciendola polvo) (Tabuu intenta usar sus alas pero Kai lo destruye) (Ludwig lanza 2 bolas de energía destruyendoa Antasma y a la Princesa Shroob mayor) (Mallow estira su puño atravezando a la princesa Shroob menor) (Los RO atacan a los heroes, mientras Manuel sigue luchando con Dark Bowser) Manuel: Arghhh (La rafaga de fuego oscura de Dark Bowser derrota a Manuel, dejandolo muy herido) Manuel: ¡No perderé! (Manuel prende su aura y ataca a Dark Bowser con su puño atravezandolo) Dark Bowser: Arghhhh (Manuel sonríe ligeramente) (El estomago de Dark Bowser se regenera y este se hace gigante) (Dark Bowser empieza a destruir la plataforma) thumb|right|335 px Manuel: Amigos, salgan de aqui, y llevense a los RO Dark Bowser: Los destruiré (Los RO desaparecen, y los heroes vuelan hacia Dark Bowser) (Dark Bowser empieza a crear una bola de energía enorme dejando paralíticos a los heroes) (Manuel aterriza, y todos los demas aterrizan detras de el) (Dark Bowser le lanza la bola de energía a Manuel) Dark Bowser: Satoshi, que desaparezcas junto con el multiverso (Los demas salen volando a los extremos de la plataforma) Ludwig:¡Satoshi! Satoshi (Manuel): No lo lograras (Manuel atrapa la bola de energía) Satoshi: Argh... Arghh... ¡Todavía puedo seguir, lucharé hasta el Final, sólo por el Multiverso! (Se ve como el traje de Manuel empieza a romperse) Satoshi: La defenderé hasta el final Dark Bowser: ¡Acabaré contigo! (Dark Bowser potencia su bola de energìa) (Satoshi grita eleva su poder y le regresa la bola de energía a Dark Bowser, el cual la esquiva y vuelan el uno contra el otro y causan varias chocques que hacen que la Diemsnion Oscura empieze a desgarrarse) (Manuel le da un golpe que lo manda a volar y Dark Bowser crea una esferas mas grande que las anteriores roja con una aura negra, y Manuel crea un arco con sus manos y una rayo morado sale disparado y Dark Bowser lo contraresta con su bola de energìa) Satoshi: ¡Chicos! (Los demas se unen a Manuel y hacen el mismo movimiento y sus rayos se fusionan en uno solo) Dark Bowser: Argh.... Satoshi: Ahora (Todos elevan su poder al máximo y la esfera de energía de Dark Bowser impacta contra este, dejandolo mortalmente herido y luego el rayo lo consume y solo le ve desintegrarse) Dark Bowser: ¿Cómo? Yo... Yo.... ¡Me convertí en un Dios! Satoshi: Lo hicimos, pero tenemos que escapar (Todos juntan sus manbos y desaparecen de la dimension Oscura) Satoshi: Lo hicimos.... (Ven el cielo rjo y empiezan a caer rayos) Mario: ¿Qué pasa? ???: Ahahaha Ludwig: No puede ser (La escena se pone negra y solo aparecen las letras "17 Años Despues") (Se ve un estadio, con la arena para un combate) Presentador: ¡Es la hora de la verdad, el combate final! ¡Hitoshi, que fue como un hijo del guerrero legendario, el poderoso Satoshi! (Se ve una estatua de Manuel) ( Imagen Referencia) thumb|2016 (Hitoru es un Toad de color azul, con el traje que llevo Manuel en la 5ta Temporada) Presentador: Y se enfrentará a Ludwig Jr: Hijo de otro legendario Guerrero que murió luchando por el Multiverso, Ludwig (Se ve una estatua de Ludwig) Presentador: Comienzen (Ambos vuelan el uno hacia el tro y se dan varios golpes, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la plataforma) Ludwig Jr: Vaya, si que sabes moverte, pero no ganaras Hitoru: Eso esta por verse (Manuel con un traje como el de Goku GT, pero con diferentes colores menos los Zapatos y la parte Superior, Los Colores son: Pantalon Rojo, Cinta Negra y Brazaletes Azules) (Goku GT: thumb (Luego, solo se ve a Manuel entre el público y empieza a sonar esta melodía) thumb|left|335px (Empiezan a pasar las siguientes escenas de la serie, a modo de Flashbacks de Manuel) *(Todos los Defensores del Primer Capitulo, como foto en el cuartel de los Defensores) *(Manuel come en el parque, y ve a Mario y Jake gigantes peleando con los Ganzos) *(Una foto de Spider-Man con el equipo, tambien como cuadro en el Cuartel) *(Manuel desde un edificio observa a los Defensores huir de los Zombies) *(Manuel corriendo en el Parque ve el primer rayo de Fusion, contra Weegee) *(Manuel observa el duelo entre Mario y Luigi poseído) *(Manuel observa a Venom y a Lich enfrentarse a los Defensores) *(Nuevamente, una foto de los Defensores junto a Ironman y a los NInjas) *(Manuel es atacado por Venom, y Mario y Spider-Man lo salvan) *(Manuel en el cuartel de los Defensores) *(Antiguo Mal revelando su identidad ante todos) *(La primera Navidad de los Defensores) *(Los Ninjas y Ironman abandonando el grupo) *(Venom y Carnage) *(Venom transformardonse, despues de absorber la muestra de Carnage en un Venom "Perfecto") *(Megaman llegando al Cuartel de los Defensores, y conociendo a Manuel) *(Los Defensores, con los de USIDA enfrentandose a Electro y Hombre Rayo) *(Mallow llegando al cuartel, y contandole a Manuel de su enfrentamiento con Kraven) *(Siendo secuestrado por el Doc. Octopus, despues de descubir la formula del aumento de fuerza) *(Peleando contra el Duende Verde) *(Enfrentamiento contra los 12 Siniestros) *(Ludwig atacando a Bowser) *(Bowser transformandese en Giga Bowser) *(Ludwig salvando a los Deefensores de Giga Bowser) *(Manuel conciendo a Geno, en el cuartel) *(Spider-Man transformandose en Man-Spider) *(Gumball, Darwin y Rigby abandonando al Equipo) *(Carnage asesinando a Geno) *(Los Defensores, al lado de las 5 series de "Un Crossover P.L." enfrentandose a Materia Asesina) *(Los Defensores, junto a Bomberfun, Falco, Toon Link, Kirby SMG4, Cubat enfrentandose a Bowser, y luego a la armada de Ultron) *(New y Anthony, luchando Ultron V. 2) *(Megaman venciendo a Ultron) *(Vision ayudando a Megaman) *(Los Nuevos Defensores, Manuel, Ludwig, Young Link, Adult Link, Falco, Fantasmin, Megaman, Vision, Dr. Mario, Kirby, Sonic, New y Bomberfun) *(Manuel y Bay luchando contra Infinity Murder) *(Manuel Fire Form Vs Infinity Murder 2%) *(Entrenando con Toadsworth) *(Larry uniendose a los Defensores) *(Lloyd venciendo a Pumpkin Head) *(Muerte de Toadsworth, y Manuel transformandose en Super) *(Manuel base peleando con Materia Asesina, derrotandolo de un golpe) *(Super Manuel y Super Ludwig fusionandose) *(Super Mawig luchando con Thanos) *(Thanos siendo desintegrado por el ataque de Super Mawig) *(Manuel Ultra enfrentandose a Dark Bowser) *(Ataque de Manuel Ultra, Super Ludwig, Super Spider-Man, Young Link, Super Megaman, Quicksilver, Ant-Man, Capitán América, Super Kai, Lloyd, Super Mallow, Bay, Super Mario y Capitán Toad contra Dark Bowser, el cual lo desintegra) Narrador: La Historia de NSUSDAB, ha llegado a su fin (Manuel se despide, y aparece una pantella negra, con letras rojas diciendo "The End" Al final antes de los créditos se puede ver al Villano Final (UCM), Mecha-Analythus, Yellow Diamond, Y la sombra de un ranger (Antagonistas de UCM,, SMASHERBALLS Y USG) Personajes (NSUSDAB) Manuel/Satoshi (Herido/Base/Trofeo/Fire Form/ Super/ Ultra) Ludwig (Herido/Base/Super/Trofeo) Spiderman (Herído/Base/Super/Unlimited/Trofeo) Link Joven (Herído/Base/Trofeo) Mega Man (Herído/Base/Super/Trofeo) Quicksilver (Herído/Base/Trofeo) Ant-Man (HerídoBase/Giant Man/Trofeo) Capitán América (Herído/Base/Trofeo) Kai (Herído/ Base/Trofeo) Lloyd (Herído/ Base/ Verdadero Maestro del Spinjitzu o Ninja Dorado/Trofeo) Mallow (Herído/ Base/Super/Trofeo) Bay (Herído/ Bas/Trofeo) Mario (Personaje Menor) (Super) Mawig (Super/Ultra) Mega-Spider (Super) Capitán Toad (Personaje Menor) Antagonistas (NSUSDAB) *Luigi Regimén Oscuro *Finn Regimén Oscuro *Jake Regimén Oscuro *Mordecai Regimén Oscuro *Fantasmín Regimén Oscuro *Toad Regimén Oscuro *Yoshi Regimén Oscuro *Jay Regimén Oscuro *Cole Regimén Oscuro *Zane Regimén Oscuro *Iron Man Regimén Oscuro *Link Adulto Regimén Oscuro (Muerte) *Kirby Regimén Oscuro *Sonic Regimén Oscuro *Visión Regimén Oscuro *Yellow Jacket Regimén Oscuro *Anthony Regimén Oscuro *Lucas Regimén Oscuro *Black Widow Regimén Oscuro *Dr. Mario Regimén Oscuro *Falco Regimén Oscuro *Hawkeye Regimén Oscuro *Winter Soldier Regimén Oscuro *Falcon Regimén Oscuro *Toon Link Regimén Oscuro *SMG4 Regimén Oscuro *Mr. Fantástico Regimén Oscuro *Paper Mario Regimén Oscuro *Scarlet Witch Regimén Oscuro *Wasp Regimén Oscuro *War Machine Regimén Oscuro *Black Panther Regimén Oscuro Personajes (UCM) NOTA: A PARTIR DE ESTO SE CAMBIARÁ DE EQUIPO Y SOLO SE DEJARÁ A LOS PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES. * Mario * Sonic * Lucario * Charizard * Finn * Jake * Ryu * Wolverine * Luigi * Tails * New * Gumball/Shadow Mordecai * Darwin/Golden Finn * Mordecai * Mephiles (Antagonista) * Bill Cipher (Antagonista) * Master Hand Personajes (Smasherballs) NOTA:Aparecera el reparto de "bomber rangers"Obviamente para promocionarla,El episodio transcurre en la segunda temporada * Bomberfun(Ranger rojo) * Bomberblack(Ranger negro) * Bomberred(Ranger verde/Ranger blanco al final) * Bomberblue(Ranger azul) * Jelly boom(Ranger Rosa) * Lily boom(Ranger amarillo) * Mordecai(Alien ranger Rojo) * Rigby(Alien ranger azul) * Finn(Dairanger verde) * Jake(Dairanger amarillo) * Gumball(Jetman rojo) * Darwin(Jetman negro) * Mr.ross * Analythus/Robut * Dr.zomboss * Peridot(Smasherballs) * Jimmy(Invitado) Personajes (USG) * Steven * Garnet * Amatista * Perla * Lapis Lázuli * Peridot * Monstruo Gema Explosivo/Rey Malvado * Mercurio (Gema Fanon) * Diamond (Fanon) * Sunflower (Fanon) * Blue Cuarzo (Fanon) Otros Villanos NOTA: TODOS ESTOS VILLANOS (excepto Crazy Hand, Polygon Man/Cipher y Tabuu) aparecen de cameo en la batalla de los buenos contra malos. (Y en algunas escenas como la escena donde están en Nueva York). Un Crossover Más * Polygon Man * Polygon Cipher (Fusión de Polygon Man y Bill Cifra) * Mecha-Alphaton (Clon Genético de Alphaton) * Muerte Poderosa * Mysterio (UCM) * Metal Sonic * Metal Mario * Dr. Eggman * Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. * XANOR (Poseyendo una máquina) New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros. * Tabuu * Master Core * Dark Fawful Smasherballs * Analythus * Team Rocket * Pronto más... Curiosidades * Cuando Sonic (UCM) se encuentra con las Diamond Gems dice "¿Acaso son la respuesta de Nickelodeon hacia Steven Universe? Rompiendo la cuarta pared. * En una escena cuando los NSUSDAB se encuentran con los villanos Manuel dice "¡ILUMINATI!" Refiriéndose a Bill Cipher (que parece uno por muchas cosas). * A partir de este episodio Bomberred será el Ranger Blanco,Tendra un zord con transformacion propia y liderara el equipo. * Polygon Man en realidad era la antigua mascota de la consola PlayStation * En una escena,Jelly boom dice si podian dejar de utilizar los trajes ranger,Menciono que el casco arruina su cabello,Esto es una referencia a kimberly hart,En el primer episodio De Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Link Adulto muere en el Crossover. * Los trajes de las gems(Crystal y diamond)Usan los trajes de dynaman(Diamond gems) y Go onger(Crystal Gems)(Super sentai)Por dos razones *# Se reservaban las series de Power rangers para hacer bomber rangers *# Los trajes ranger de HDA Y gumball tambien eran de series sentai * En los creditos se puede ver que hay un pack de pivot de power rangers zeo * Y luego del crossover se estrena "Bomber rangers:Jungle Fury" * Este es el verdadero y último episodio de NSUSDAB, mostrando lo que paso con los Defensores despues del último episodio de la serie * La escena donde Manuel intenta detener la ola de energía de Dark Bowser, es una referencia a la escena del epìsodio 63 de Dragon Ball GT, cuando Goku intenta detener la bola de energía de Omega Shenron. Trailers Trailer 1 Se ve al desconocido/jefe del Régimen Oscuro en una habitación oscura aventar objetos como loco. Se ve a Polygon Man con Master Hand (controlado mentalmente) y Crazy Hand. Se ve el círculo de Bill Cipher, solo que con Tabuu en lugar de él. Se ve a Bomberfun lanzando varuas bombas al Régimen Oscuro. Después aparece una pantalla que dice... '''UN CROSSOVER MÁS.... Se ve a Sonic atravesar un tiroteo entre los UCM Régimen Oscuro. A Ryu peleando con Wolverine y lo estrella contra la pared. Después se ve a Peridot recibiendo el impacto de un láser de Polygon Man. En construcción. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de NSUSIDA Categoría:Episodios de Un Crossover Más. Categoría:Episodios de Un Show de Gemas Categoría:Smasherballs Categoría:Episodios de "Smasherballs" Categoría:Episodios de Un Crossover Más Categoría:Crossovers